baronygamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sand Labyrinth
The Sand Labyrinth is a layer of the dungeon in Barony, presenting a more extreme mix of large rooms and tight corridors than The Mines. It is found after The Swamp, and will lead into The Ruins after the player passes its four floors. Description The Sand Labyrinth is true to its name, presenting some of the most convoluted passageways in the game, comparable only to The Caves. Alternatively, large rooms with clear sight-lines and good lighting are also common to come across, often allowing a player to pick and choose their ways of traversing the levels of the labyrinth. Lesser Insectoids are the dominant enemy type found here, with only a few Goblins and Humans to be found wandering about the floor. Scarabs and Scorpions are also a common sight, with Trolls being found as well. Secret Locations As one of the most simple “puzzles” of any layer to complete, the Sand Labyrinth requires the player to find a small sandy brick room surrounded by a moat of lava. Here, they must break into the box to reveal the portal, as well as avoiding the spike traps at the corners of the interior. Since a block is present to allow the player safe access over the lava, the biggest issue is finding a Pickaxe or a spell of Dig in order to access the portal. Sokoban Main Article: Sokoban As a stark contrast to most other secret locations, Sokoban is very much a true puzzle level, requiring the player to push all the boulders within the field into one of the four pits located at the corners. There are no enemies in this level, only spawning in Scorpions if the player decided to mine any of the boulders as a punishment. Once all the boulders are all delivered to the corners, a pedestal in the back of the field will suddenly have Djinni’s Brace on it, an artifact item. Sokoban is found on the eleventh level of the maze. Minotaur Maze Main Article: Minotaur Maze A large maze, where the player must escape from a chasing Minotaur and find the exit before it can catch up and start battling with the player. In the center of the maze are two artifacts, Gungnir and the Mystic Red Orb. The Minotaur Maze is found on the thirteenth level. Structures Notable structures of the Sand Labyrinth often use several gate systems, often to force the player into searching for a nearby lever in order to access what is on the other side of the gate. Traps Main Article: Spike Trap With traps for the walls and ceiling, the Spike trap helps to ensnare the ground with a set of jagged spikes which quickly erupt from the ground when a player steps on top of them, dealing considerable damage before retracting and waiting to be activated again. It is first found in the spider pit from The Mines, but is only commonly used on random ground tiles from the Sand Labyrinth onward.